youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
Artemis in September 2010
During September 2010, Artemis continued to go on missions, both with the Team and her new mentor. She got a second first meeting with Kid Flash, had to face overwhelming odds against Red Inferno and Red Torpedo, and the Team's faith in Aqualad as a leader was shaken and then restored. History Batman sent the Team on a recon mission into energy surges in the Bialyan desert, but the mission went horribly wrong after Psimon found them. He blocked the memories of everyone in the Team for the last six months. Due to her memory wipe, Artemis had no knowledge of her career as a superhero, and thought everything was just one of her father's assignments. Kid Flash was perturbed by the suggestion she probably had to assassinate him, but the two got on better terms as they had to escape Bialyan troops together. They eventually met up with Robin and Miss Martian. In order to find out what caused their memory loss, Miss Martian dug into the collective memory of the group. They found that two members were missing: Aqualad and Superboy. They soon found Aqualad, severely dehydrated in the desert. Artemis and Kid Flash tried to take care of him. Artemis, Kid Flash, Robin and Aqualad, still unconscious, reached the Bio-Ship. There, Artemis tended to Aqualad. Then they safely returned home. After the ordeal in Bialya, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin took the Zeta-Tube home. During a patrol, Artemis and Green Arrow spotted a break-in at the Star City World History Museum. They went in, and arrested many of the robbers, but Shimmer got away with a cobra dagger. Green Arrow planted a tracer on her helicopter, but it was discovered; a tracker Artemis had tagged her with earlier wasn't detected. Green Arrow and Artemis convened with Batman, Robin, Flash and Kid Flash, who had also investigated robberies that brought them to the city. They discovered the culprit was Kobra, who planned to perform a ritual on his brother. Artemis helped fight Kobra's minions at the new-age temple while Kobra completed the ritual to create a giant cobra. After their mentors left to pursue the snake, Kid Flash, Robin and Artemis continued to battle the cultists but were unable to prevent Kobra's second ritual to turn himself into a snake-man "god". While Kobra boasted, Artemis disabled Shimmer with a rope arrow. While Kid Flash and Robin distracted Kobra, Artemis attached the snake dagger to an arrow and shot it at Kobra. In a flash of bright light Kobra's ritual was undone, but he was nowhere to be seen. Artemis assumed he had escaped. With the rest of the Team on a mission, Artemis, Kid Flash and Robin entertained themselves in the Cave by watching Celebrity Hockey. Artemis woke up and reminisced about her sister upon alighting her gaze on an Alice in Wonderland poster across the room. Her reminiscing was interrupted by her mother, who told her to get up for her first day of school. At school, she met Bette Kane, the student liaison, and Dick Grayson, whom she did not recognize. That evening, Artemis headed to a Zeta-Beam portal located in an out-of-order phone booth. There she met Robin, who playfully teased her for being in Gotham City instead of Star City, where her "uncle" Green Arrow lives. After lying to Robin to excuse her presence there, she headed to the Zeta-Beam after him. .]] Immediately after being Zeta-Beamed to the Cave, Artemis was assailed by two unknown attackers. This forced both her and Robin to retreat to an air vent after communication with outside proved unfruitful. There, Robin downloaded the Cave security camera files. This revealed that Kid Flash, Superboy, Aqualad, and Miss Martian had already been taken out by the intruders. The four cameras were destroyed during the attack, rendering the fate of their teammates unknown. They decided to head to the library, to access a secret passage. There, they were confronted by the two intruders, who both looked similar to Red Tornado. The two managed to find the secret passage and escape from the two robots. Red Torpedo caught up with them and flooded the hallway; they narrowly escaped. Outside the hallway, they discovered their captured teammates, who were in very dire situations. Artemis and Robin were forced to make another retreat after being attacked by Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. They retreated to another air duct. There, they discussed their odds at defeating the duo. Artemis was clearly distraught and overwhelmed, a sharp contrast to Robin's calm demeanor. Robin soon surmised that the machines could be shorted out by an EMP generator. With help from Kid Flash over a comm link, Robin and Artemis headed to the medical lab to create a pulse device. Outside, Artemis stood guard as Robin attempted to hook it up to the central generator, but the circuit was broken. Before he could finish it, he was swept away by a tidal wave from Red Torpedo. Artemis retreated to an air-vent and contemplated her options. While crawling through the vent, Artemis slipped and fell into the room holding Kid Flash's souvenirs. She looked at the mask of her sister, and was reminded of how her family was in contrast to her new family where everyone is there for each other. Red Torpedo informed on a speaker that one minute remained until her teammates are executed. Artemis headed outside, holding a single arrow and her compound bow in hand. When she closed distance, Artemis quickly shot an arrow to the Cave generator, which miraculously landed into the wiring, completing it. The EMP quickly disabled the two robots. Red Tornado soon appeared in the Cave, to investigate what occurred. After touching one of the robots, Red Tornado turned on the Team and sucked all the air out of the room, knocking everyone out. Artemis soon woke up after the League members arrived. She was informed that the three robots all escaped. In the aftermath of the attack on the Cave, the Team was anxious to know about Red Tornado and his siblings. After being told by Superboy—who had overheard a conversation between Aqualad and Batman—that Aqualad had withheld knowledge of a mole from the Team, Artemis and the others spilled their anger on Aqualad. Before the situation became out-of-hand, Batman assigned the Team a mission to investigate animal attacks in India. Captain Marvel came along with them. After landing in Northern India, the Team continued with their resentment towards Aqualad and scattered without heeding his commands; Artemis headed off with Miss Martian. During the investigation, the two were attacked by a super-sized alligators enhanced with Kobra-Venom, who had dragged Artemis underwater, nearly drowning her. She managed to escape with the help of Miss Martian. Miss Martian contacted Aqualad and established a telepathic link as per his orders. This did not bode well with her and the others, who again showed their resentment. Only after Aqualad established his command and promised to place his leadership up for a vote did they cease and listened to him. The Team regrouped later near the hideout holding the captured Captain Marvel. After disabling the security paraphernalia and fighting against the animals, they made it inside. Within the hideout, they met the Brain. After a brief period of battle, they overpowered the Brain and Monsieur Mallah and saved Captain Marvel. This ultimately forced the Brain to activate a device to turn off the lights and disappear with Monsieur Mallah. Outside, Aqualad admitted that the person who had tipped him the information of a mole was Sportsmaster, whom Artemis immediately deemed distrustful. With his reason given, the Team voted to keep Aqualad as leader. Batman told the Team that the information they gathered on the Brain's operations in India enabled the League to find another base in Bwunda and sent them to shut it down. The Team chatted casually as they trekked through the jungle; Artemis asked Superboy out to see a movie and Robin asked her about her new school. Aqualad called a halt to the conversation just before the Team was ambushed by Gorilla Grodd and his Kobra-Venom enhanced gorillas. The Team were quickly knocked out and fitted with inhibitor collars. Still unconscious, the Team (minus Miss Martian and Wolf) were brought to the Brain, Ultra-Humanite and Monsieur Mallah at the Gorilla City compound. Artemis and the rest of the captive Team members were disarmed and shackled to a wall, feigning unconsciousness. Robin freed himself shortly after Grodd arrived with Wolf. He retrieved his utility belt, and detonated smoke grenades. Aqualad and Artemis tested the psychic link. Superboy realized the new psychic link was not set up by Miss Martian. Grodd explained Solovar's plan to the Team. When the smoke cleared the Team was free and rearmed. After Solovar arrived with Miss Martian, the Team and their gorilla allies attacked their captors. Artemis trapped the Brain with a foam arrow. After the base's self-destruct was activated, Artemis and the Team evacuated with the gorillas to their secret hiding place. References }} See also * Artemis * Artemis in August 2010 * Artemis in October 2010 * Artemis in November 2010 * Artemis in December 2010 * Artemis in March 2016 Category:A to Z Category:Histories